


The Change

by peachesandream



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: Nothing changed when Amy found out that Shadow had a girlfriend.That was a lie.She regrets not telling him how she feels about him but now it was too late.Her best friend, Shadow, was happily in love with Maria the hedgehog and Amy hated herself for not being able to be happy for them.Now Amy and Shadow's relationship will go through an unavoidable "Change" that they will never forget.Will Amy tell Shadow how she feels or will she just go through the change and let herself forget?All characters belong to SEGA
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

Nothing really changed when Amy found out that Shadow had a girlfriend.

Alright, that was a lie.

Her best friend was now dating the love of his life, Maria the hedgehog. The one who gave up her life so Shadow could life on earth.

"Alright, I think I have everything," Amy said to herself as she stepped out her home.

She needed to clear her mind, she felt awful. She hated not being able to feel good for Shadow's new relationship.

She hated and regretted never been able to tell Shadow about her feelings.

It was too late now.

Amy was now waiting for her train to arrive, she was headed to Emerald Village, where her skills were needed.

When the train arrived she instantly noticed a couple, smiling and holding hands.

Was Shadow like that with Maria?

Of course, he was like that with her. He loved her. Everyone loved Maria. She was nice, smart, beautiful, humble, caring and the list could go and on.

Shadow deserved someone like her and Maria deserved someone like Shadow.

They were made for each other and even Amy knew that.

She hated that she wasn't able to feel happy for them. She was extremely discontent at herself for that.

The train kept moving and making stops. People will come and go, it was morning and then night.

She was alone.

Not completely, however. Amy didn't feel left out or anything like that. She was very content that most of the Resistance accepted Maria. She was a strong addition to the team and she had everyone's complete trust.

She was amazing and Amy admired her so much.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. She went directly to her hotel where a warm bed was waiting for her.

"Ms. Rose, here are your keys. We hope you enjoy your stay." The receptionist kindly smiled and Amy smiled back as she took the keys from her hand.

She arrived in her room and lay on the small bed, hoping that her friends weren't too worried because of her. Good thing she let Cream know about her whereabouts.

It wasn't usual for her to take on solo missions like this. She would usually take on missions or jobs with Shadow-

_"Now he is going to start taking missions with her."_ Amy thought to herself. _"...I gotta start moving on... I need to forget my feelings for him."_

Amy blinked once, then twice. The need for sleep was taking over her body and lastly, she let herself enjoy the loneliness.

.

.

.

"Where's Amy?" Shadow said as he looked around the Resistance HQ. He looked for her all over the building and there were no signs of her. "She's usually the first one to get here."

"I don't know, I hope she arrives soon because there's this mission I would like for Team Dark Rose to do," Rouge said as she turned her chair to face Shadow.

When G.U.N no longer was operating, many of the agents who would work for them found themselves in trouble. Including Team Dark, in several events, that lead them to find a new place at The Resistance and Amy accepted them with arms opened.

Time passed and Amy, Cream and her friend, Cheese, joined Team Dark. Giving birth to what is known as 'Team Dark Rose'.

"I am afraid that won't be possible, I want to ask Amy to do a mission with me." Shadow sat on Amy's chair and looked around her desk to see if there were any hint's about her whereabouts.

"Wait, you want to go on a mission alone...with Amy?" Rouge asked a bit baffled.

"Yes, it's been a while since we've done a job just us," Shadow added.

They were currently in the HQ's main room, where only certain members were allowed. The room was section one. Soldiers and other members of the Resistance usually were found walking through the section, two and three. Section two was the dormitories and three was the dining hall, the most lively part of the whole building.

There were more sections of the building, and Shadow checked every single one of them and no still no signs of the pink one.

"But, you are dating Maria now," Rouge added.

"I don't see how that interferes with me wanting to do a mission with Amy," Shadow said as he kept looking through her desk.

"Well, Maria may not like that."

"Why won't Maria want that?"

Rouge sighed. She sometimes forgets how dense Shadow was. He didn't know anything about dating, or how it should be done.

At that moment, Cream and Maria came inside the room. Smiling and laughing.

"Wow Maria, you are a perfect cook! You could even match Amy." Cream added.

"Amy is a splendid cook from what I heard, I would love to eat her cooking someday."

The name of Amy caught Shadow's attention on which he simply added.

"Amy is the best cook."

"Shadow, I didn't see you there for a second." Maria ran towards the black hedgehog and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Shadow said as he looked at her in the eyes. "Have you seen Amy?"

"Oh, she told me she went on a solo mission." Cream said.

"On a solo mission?" Rouges asked again.

"Amy hates those." Shadow walked towards Cream, wanting to look for more answers from her.

Cream felt a bit intimidated and smiled awkwardly. "Yes, she told me she would be back in two days...I thought she told you as well...sorry."

"I am going to look for her."

"She is going to get angry, don't let's just wait for her to come back," Rouge added. "If she doesn't come back in two days we will look for her."

Shadow didn't like the idea too much. However, knowing Amy, he knew Rouge was right. He sighed, defeated and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Fine."

.

.

.

"So, the job here is done?" Amy asked the farmer who had to seek help from the Resistance.

"Yes, someone came and took care of the criminals who were damaging my crops." The red cat farmer said apologetically.

Amy smiled, happy that the job was taken care of but sad because she didn't get the resolution that she needed.

"May I ask who took care of the job?"

"Me."

Amy turned around and found a good old friend. "It's been a while Sonic."

.

.

.

The blue and pink hedgehogs were now enjoying each other's company. They walked through the open fields, filed of grass and flowers.

"So, how you been?" Amy asked the blue one as he walked next to her.

"I am fine...doing the usual. Just running around and helping some folks." Sonic said simply. After the war with Eggman ended, Sonic decided to not take part in the Resistance. He preferred to go solo and Amy never once insisted him to stay. "What about you?"

"I am good, you know, just taking care of the Resistance."

"Don't lie," Sonic said and he stopped immediately to look at her. "I feel offended, I've known you for so long. I know when something is off... Don't lie to me."

Amy looked down to her feet, a bit embarrassed that she had to take Sonic's capacity to understand her so lightly.

"It's just that...I've had trouble with my teammates. Honestly, it's nothing that I can't fix."

"Trouble with Team Dark Rose or just you and Shadow?"

"You know about us?" Amy asked surprised.

"Whenever I go, I hear about Team Dark Rose or you and Shadow," Sonic said teasing. "Don't you both have a team name as well?"

"We haven't come up with one...we really don't think about it."

"Really? You both have been a team for quite a long time now, why hasn't Shadow-"

"Can we please stop talking about him?" Amy said a bit annoying. She turned around to see Sonic's reaction.

He was surprised, she had never talked to him like that before.

"I am sorry, I just don't want to talk about him...can we just please enjoy the time we have together?" Amy said.

"You are right... " Sonic held Amy's hand. "Let's enjoy today."

.

.

.

For the longest time, Amy finally felt like she had a chance to move on.

And it wasn't because of Sonic.

But it was because she was just enjoying herself too much.

Emerald village was beautiful, beaches, mystical forests, amazing mountains, just everything about the place was perfect.

Having alone time for herself, and some good quality time with Sonic was the hope that she needed.

It wasn't going to be something that she was going to be able to forget in a day. It was going to take some time for her to move on.

Amy and Sonic were sitting down on the sand, watching the sunset on the beach.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"It wasn't your fault...It never was."

Amy saw how Sonic looked away from her. He wasn't one to let anyone show his emotions.

Amy knew that it was hard for him as well. She knew that since the war was over, Sonic blamed himself for everyone who had passed away since he was captured.

Amy stayed with him for four days.

.

.

.

"Shadow, slow down, I am sure Amy is fine!" Rouge tried to calm down the black one who was walking rapidly through the train station.

"It's already been four days, she said she was going to be back in two days." Shadow added, "I can't believe you convinced me to wait for two days...If she's not here, I am going to run all the way to Emerald village, I don't care-"

_"I've located subject: Amy Rose,"_ Said Omega as he walked behind Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, and Maria.

"Where is she?" Shadow questioned quickly.

There were a lot of people walking up and down the train station, it was impossible for Shadow to see the pink one, even with her unique color of fur.

_"Right here."_

Amy then fell into Shadow's arm. It wasn't like she wanted to hug him or anything like that, but there were a lof people and she tripped wit one of them.

Thankfully, Shadow was fast enough to catch her.

"Oh, thank you, Sh-"

"Where were you!?"

Alright, Amy was now scared. Damn, Shadow really could be scary when he meant it.

"On a mission," She simply responded as she pulled away from his arms.

"We were worried about you, Amy!" Rouge said as she looked up and down to make sure that she was fine.

"I am sorry, I should have communicated with you guys," Amy said as she looked at her team, to make sure that their opinions were also acknowledged.

"I told them that they shouldn't worry too much, but you know how they are." Cream added as Cheese simply said 'Chao Chao!"

"Also, why do you smell like Sonic?" Shadow asked a bit baffled.

Amy began to sweat, "Oh, I ran into him on my mission...um we spent a little bit of time together."

_"My lie detector confirms that Amy Rose is lying-"_

"Maria! How are you?!" Amy interrupted Omega before he could expose her.

"Oh, I've been good! Thank you for asking Amy... I hope you enjoyed your time with Sonic." Maria teased her as she was aware of the long-time crush Amy used to have on Sonic. "From what Shadow told me, you used to have a crush on Sonic-"

"Alright, who's ready to go on a mission!?" Amy now interrupted Maria and asked everyone for their new mission.

"Mission? Amy you just came back from one!" Rouge said.

"Oh, I thought you guys were heading for a mission right now."

"No, we came looking for you."

Amy's heart warmed, she was happy that she had trustworthy friends. Ones that cared for her.

They headed back to the Resistance HQ, so Amy could have her proper rest.

She walked next to Cream and Cheese. Rouge and Omega were talking and Shadow and Maria were in the front.

They were holding hands and they smiled happily to each other.

Amy looked down at the path below her. She wasn't ready, but she will work hard on herself so she could be happy for Shadow and Maria.

Amy then felt someone grab her hand. She turned around, expecting to see Cream holding her hand, she was the only one who knew of Amy's feelings for Shadow after all.

But it wasn't her. Everyone turned around to see the new person walking in their group.

"I knew I smelled something rotten," Shadow said as he saw Sonic next to Amy.

Sonic just chuckled at Shadow's remark. "Mind if I join you for a few days?" He asked Amy.

Shadow noticed Amy's face change expression. Lately, he noticed that she was acting strange, she was distant as if she had tried to avoid him.

But now that Sonic was here...Shadow saw his best friend smile for the first time in a long time.

"Sure!" Amy said.

Nothing really changed when Amy found out that Shadow had a girlfriend...

But things were just about to change.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I am excited to introduce my new story 'The Change'. This fic is based on a fanfic I read some time ago. I don't remember quite well who wrote it, I know it was a Fairy Tail fanfic. I'll try to look for it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and buckle your seat belt because you are in for a ride!


	2. T

Sonic would come and go, he preferred to do missions by himself or with Tails.

However, most of the time Tails would refuse since he was already busy enough fixing his machines.

Amy was the exception, however.

Without anyone knowing, Sonic and Amy would go on missions together.

It was nice, actually. Sonic and she will go on different missions and their chemistry was perfect.

Everyone was starting to feel like things were going back to normal with Amy. She seemed more like her usual self and although they didn't know why they were happy for her pink friend.

"So, you are never going to tell him?" Cream asked her best friend. They were currently eating outside the Resistance, having a small picnic under a tree.

"I don't think I can anymore. It will just make things awkward and he already has someone." Amy added as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I think that the best way to move forward is to completely close the chapter you want to leave behind...unfinished problems will always come back in the next chapter and you know that."

Amy knew that Cream was right. Just like in books, unfinished problems will always come back.

"This is isn't a book however Cream... I am sorry but you can't convince me. I will never tell him-"

"Who's him?"

Amy and Cream almost chocked in their sandwiches as they noticed the presence of Shadow the Hedgehog behind them.

"Who are you hiding secrets from now?" Shadow questioned as he sat next to his pink best friend.

"Um...It's um-" Amy looked at Cream, looking for help from her friend.

"Oh, wow! Look at the hour!" Cream said as she stood up from the grass. "I gotta go but we aren't done talking about _Sonic!_ "

Cream gave Amy an idea and she smiled at her. "That's right! I can't tell him that I ate his chili dog, he would get so angry." Amy faked laughed but Shadow just smirked proudly at her. Anything that made the life od the blue miserable made him happy.

Cream left the two alone, and Shadow didn't ask any more about Amy's issues.

"So, why are you here Shadow?" Amy questioned.

"We haven't talked in a while Rose," Shadow said as he looked inside the picnic basket. "And no 'Shads' anymore?

Shadow questioned Amy's use of words, he looked at her and strangely saw a smile on her face. She would usually call him 'Shads' and he didn't mind. What he found strange was that she wasn't doing that anymore.

"Oh, sorry, I just don't find it amusing to call you that anymore." She didn't realize that and Amy saw this as a sign that she was moving on. Explaining the sudden smile.

Shadow was more concerned but instead of creating a problem out of something small, he instead took a bite of the sandwiches she made, not minding she was still going to continue eating

"Hey, I was still going to eat that!"

Shadow was surprised, Amy never really had care before. "You never cared if ate your food before, what changed?"

"I was saving some for-" Amy stopped herself. "Nevermind, eat all you want."

Shadow didn't question her, it was strange nonetheless the way she was acting. It seemed like nobody but him noticed it.

_"She seemed a bit off weeks ago but I feel like she's starting to get back to being her self," Blazed told Shadow when he asked her opinion about the pink one._

_"Yes, ever since she came back from her solo mission, it seems like she is happy again." Silver added,_

Shadow then softly laid his head on Amy's lap. He closed his eyes and let the wind run through his quills, the warmness of the atmosphere and Amy's soft fur against his made everything almost too perfect.

So much peace.

"It's been a while...since we've done this." He added as he felt Amy's fingers run through quills. Playfully caressing them.

"It...it really has."

Amy appreciated Shadow's face, how softly his expression had become. It was moments like this that she loved the most when she could see his vulnerable side. A side that she was the only one allowed to see, but now-

"So, um, how are things with Maria?"

Amy didn't know why she asked that. Well, she did and it was mostly to take wrongly thoughts away from her mind.

Doing this with Shadow felt so right and wrong at the same time.

Shadow's eye's shot open, not expecting such a question in these moments, especially since she had never asked before.

"We are fine."

He replied plain and simpled. He closed his eyes once again, expecting to re-obtain the sense of blissfulness he had before. "Can we please not talk about that?" He said but instead, he felt his head touch the grass.

"Look at the time! I gotta go!" Amy said as she stood up her seat, making Shadow hit his head.

"Sorry Shadow, see you later!"

Shadow sighed, once again, no 'Shads.'

.

.

.

"Don't you think we are seeing a lot of Sonic lately?" Shadow asked his girlfriend, Maria, who was happily eating a salad next to him.

"Yes, but I think it's pretty obvious," Maria said as she took another bite of her food. She then looked over to Sonic and Amy who were eating on another table, far away from the couple.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked her as he got closer to her so he could hear her better. They were eating in the dining hall at the Resistance, were all soldiers and agents ate. Chatter filled the whole room.

"I mean, I think it is pretty obvious that they like each other," Maria said as she smiled. "Just look at them! Whenever Sonic comes and visits, she's always there with him."

"What? No, I don't think so. I mean yes, Amy used to like Sonic but not anymore. She's not into that kind of thing anymore." Shadow said.

"What do you mean by 'those kinds of things'?

"Like you know...guys like him."

"Guys like him?"

"Like gentlemen, worldwide heroes, you know, super cheesy guys."

Maria then saw Cream and Tails pass around them with a tray of food. "Why don't we ask for their opinion?" Maria said.

Cream and Tails saw the couple and headed towards their table.

"Hello, guys." Tails said as they both sat in front of them.

"How are you both doing?" Cream asked.

"We are good but right now we are discussing whether Sonic and Amy have a thing for each other."

As soon as Maria said that, Cream and Tails almost spilled their food. Both knowing their perspectives friends too well to know what really was going on.

Shadow didn't pay too much attention and added, "I tell her that yes, Sonic was Amy's crush but that's in the past now. There's no way Amy is into someone like him."

Tails was a bit annoyed, was Shadow underestimating Sonic? Did he think that Amy didn't deserve someone like Sonic?

"Well, there's always a possibility." Tails added, "Amy's first love and first best friend was Sonic and the bond they have is really special...it doesn't compare to any friendship Amy has had or _have_ with anyone."

Shadow gave a glare to Tails, obviously knowing his intentions.

"I know Amy more than anyone and I know for sure she won't ever look at Sonic like that ever again..." Shadow said as he stood up from his seat, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to get some food myself."

Maria looked at her boyfriend leave the table and the looked back at the rabbit and fox.

"Shadow is...very protective of Amy. Isn't he?" Maria asked.

"Very, they weren't always like that, however." Tails said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Shadow has changed a lot." Cream added.

"Yes he has...even back in the ARK, Shadow was never so talkative like this...nor he would express himself so much." Maria had a nonchalant smile on her face as she remembers her past with the black hedgehog.

"I think Shadow has changed because of what he went through with Amy." Cream looked up at Maria and saw her expression. Didn't she know how Amy and Shadow came up to be such good friends? "Would you like to know how they became best friends?"

Maria's eyes brighten up as she nodded enthusiastically at Cream and Tails.

"Alright...let's see..."

.

.

.

_"Are you really willing to give up your most precious possession to save him? This criminal?"_

_"I can find another hammer...but I won't find anyone like him."_

_Shadow, with his good hearing abilities, heard someone say from the other room._

_The jail cell opened as Amy entered onto Shadow's prison cell._

_"It's time to go."_

_Shadow walked behind the pink hedgehog, questioning her as to why she had bothered to come for him._

_"I know that after what happened at G.U.N., you went back to your wrong-doings..." Amy began, they were walking down a forest path and no one was there to hear them. "I don't blame you. If I heard that the agency I was working for so long is experimenting on innocent people, I think I would have reacted the same way."_

_"You don't know anything, what I saw-"_

_"You are right, maybe not." Amy sighed as she turned around to look at the black hedgehog. "I am not asking you anything in return...I am only here to give you a second chance...you can go back to stealing and be tagged as a criminal... or you can come with me, where your team awaits...where you can be a hero again."_

_Shadow wasn't aware of it at the moment, but that was the first time someone had helped me, not because they had to or were expecting something back._

_But because someone actually believed in him._

_"He is doing horribly Amy!" Tails said as he made sure none one was in their meeting room. "Even when he is with Team Dark! His own team can't always take care of him!"_

_"Give him some time, he is still recovering from what happened at G.U.N.", Amy turned around to face her fox friend._

_"Everyone is here is capacitated to go on solo missions...that is essential to the Resistance!" Tails sighed as he calmed down and took a seat next to the pink one, "Look, Amy, I know that you have a lot of fo faith in him...but is he can't go solo missions without breaking down, then he is no use to us...he is a nuisance-"_

_"You were a nuisance to us too at some point...or are you forgetting how you reacted when you thought Sonic had died?"_

_Amy interrupted Tails, he was taken back by her words and after that, he didn't dare to say a single word._

_"I am sorry Tails...but Shadow is a permanent asset to the Resistance," Amy said no more._

_Without their knowledge, behind the doors of the room, Shadow heard every single word they said._

_The next morning, Shadow went on a solo mission. He wanted to prove to Tails and everyone that he was still worthy of being called a 'hero.'_

_His mission consisted of destroying a monster that was tormenting a nearby village. With his skills, it should have been easy._

_But it wasn't like that._

_It was dark at night and Shadow trembled, not being able to fight the monster in front of him._

_"AAAAAHHHH"_

_"Help-us"_

_"Kill me"_

_"You did this to us."_

_The monster had multiple faces of Mobians. Each one seemed to be leaving hell itself, and it was all Shadow's fault that they were like this._

_If only he hadn't trusted his commander's words. How stupid he was to believe that G.U.N. was trying to find a universal cure. If only Shadow hadn't given so much of their blood to those scientists._

_The monster he was 'fighting; wouldn't have existed._

_Those innocents people wouldn't have been experimented on._

_If only he was never created...G.U.N. would never try to re-make an ultimate life form._

_The suffering of those Mobians was his fault alone and now the victims were bound to walk on earth forever in the form of monsters._

_Shadow received hit after hit, he was so motivated to complete this mission but now, he just wanted the monster to end it all._

_The monster was strong, and of course, it was, it had Shadow's blood after all._

_"Die with us"_

_"Suffer!"_

_"Die!"_

_The faces screamed again and again after they enjoyed hitting Shadow on the face and body._

_For a moment Shadow couldn't feel anything._

_After his breakdown, he didn't feel like continuing anymore._

_He only caused pained whenever he went...he caused Maria's death because he wasn't strong enough and he caused people suffering because he was too naive._

_It's better off if he ceased to exist._

_Shadow just let everything happen. He let the monster do whatever it wanted to do with him._

_He let the cycle of life take his course but it seemed like someone didn't want it that way._

_Suddenly, Shadow didn't feel pain anymore._

_"You are such an idiot."_

_Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He found Amy holding back the monster from hitting him with her hands._

_"I was...I was so worried about you!"_

_Shadow heard Amy's voice crack as the rain began to pour from the sky. The blood from his face began to mix with the rain._

_Shadow saw Amy fight the monster with her bare hands, no hammer insight._

_Why was it that Shadow didn't realize it before?_

_When there was not enough food for everyone, Shadow strangely always found food in his room._

_He never saw Amy take a bit of anything even is she was the leader of the Resistance._

_When agents and soldiers bad-mouthed Shadow, Amy would make them run ten laps around the Resistance HQ._

_When Amy gave up her hammer, just so Shadow could be free from prison...why hadn't he noticed all of the things?_

_Amy never cared if Shadow was a good asset for the Resistance_

_Amy wanted the way Shadow was. Whether he was a criminal or a hero. Amy only wanted what Shadow wanted._

_"Runaway! Amy, run!" Shadow screamed at her as he mustered the strength to stand up._

_Amy received a direct hit from the monster, making back down but was immediately on her feet again._

_"I won't leave you alone." She said softly, hoping that Shadow heard head and he did._

_"Why are you doing this? What are you going to gain from this? I am no one! I don't deserve to be trusted, nor loved, such things like that, I don't-"_

_The monster had now lost interest in Amy and went to recently strike Shadow down. He closed his eyes, expecting to meet his end._

_But that never happened._

_"I am doing this because..." Amy spat blood from her mouth, the monster had pierced her body with its claws. "I thought we were friends."_

_Amy fell to the ground and Shadow watched her fall unconsciously to the ground._

_Shadow examined her, she was still breathing. Shadow watched her more closely. His eyes quickly switched down to her wrist rings. One of them didn't match._

_Because one of the rings was his, the one he lost when he fell to earth after his battle on the ARK._

_Shadow received a wave of strength ran through his body. He was finally able to move._

_He walked towards the monster which was completely in shape while he was almost beat._

_But this time, he wasn't afraid. He was going to win, he needed to win._

_Because he wanted to protect the Rose who had been for him unconditionally. The Rose who supported him from the beginning, believed in him when nobody else did._

_He wanted to save his friend._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. H

"After that, Shadow and Amy became really good friends. They went to missions together and for a while, Shadow would only do missions if Amy was there with him." Tails added to the story.

Cream finally said, "Yes... those two have a special bond."

.

After hearing that story and many others that Tails and Cream shared with her, Maria needed to talk to Shadow. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything like that.

Yes, she was insecure, but for Shadow.

After looking for him everywhere, Maria found Shadow on a nearby cliff, looking down at the ocean. She sat next to him and Shadow looked at her as to acknowledge her presence.

Shadow was taken by surprise when he felt Maria kissing him suddenly. Passionately, he responded back to the kiss.

"You are so amazing," Maria said as she broke the kiss.

"I know," Shadow said with a smirk on his face. "What brings you here?"

"I heard a small story and decided to come to you."

"A story? About what?" Shadow asked as watch Maria hold his hand.

"Just a small story on how Amy and you came to be best friends, it was really interesting honestly," Maria said as she smiled.

The sunset was beautiful, as they both watch the waves crash against the cliff.

"Well, I think many things led to her been my best friend."

"Things like what?"

"Well, she's just amazing! She's an amazing leader and a great fighter too! She doesn't even need the hammer I made her fight against robots and-"

"You made her...a hammer?" Maria interrupted him. Shadow looked a bit confused but still responded.

"Yes, she gave up her hammer to get me out of...um a difficult situation. So after a while, I made her a hammer." He responded.

"How did you make it?"

Shadow looked around, making sure nobody was listening to him.

"Alright don't tell Amy but I sold my rocket shoes to get the proper materials to make her a strong hammer... I got my rocket shoes back after I saved the hometown of the guy I sold my shoes to."

"You really...care for her don't you?" Maria asked.

"Yes...she's my best friend."

.

.

.

Amy entered the main room of the Resistance looking around to look for Cream. He noticed Maria, working on one of the computers, she approached her.

"Good morning, Maria!" Amy said excitedly as she positioned herself on the working table of the blond one.

"Good morning, Amy. You seemed more lively this morning." Maria said smiling as she turned her chair to face Amy.

"Yes, I am a bit excited actually, I am looking for Cream, I've been wanting to talk to her."

"About what?"

Shadow then suddenly pop up from behind Maria's desk. "There I fixed the table leveling," Shadow said to Maria before looking back at Amy.

"So, what are you going to talk about with Cream that makes you so excited?", Shadow asked again.

Maria then noticed Amy was struggling to respond. She was nervous and was having a hard time to find the right words.

"I think she doesn't want to talk about it," Maria said to the rescue. Amy looked at her and smile, acknowledging and appreciating her help.

"What? Amy can talk to me about anything. Right, Amy?" Shadow looked at Amy for approval but was disappointed to find that her expression agreed with Maria.

"It's nothing important, just some girl's problems," Amy said as she began to walk away towards her desk. She was hoping that Shadow would just drop it.

"What girl problem has you this happy? If you had problems, you would be in your cleaning your room like a freak."

"Shadow!" Maria then was quick to smack him on the head on which Shadow was quick to say 'Ouch'

"What is true!" Shadow said as he caressed his head. "Whenever she finds herself in trouble, I go to her room and she's cleaning. Once I entered when she was moping and my shoes were dirty and she banned me from ever entering her room. Of course, that didn't last too long, the next day I was already sleeping in her bed again."

It just felt wrong now.

Amy felt so bad at herself when she saw Maria's face changed drastically. She was anxious, worried. Didn't Shadow realized that it was wrong of him as well? Yes, they were close...extremely close but things were about to change when he got a girlfriend and Amy was well are of that.

"Anyways, how are things with Sonic?" Maria came to Amy's rescue again but with a different approach.

Was Amy too obvious? Where Sonic and her hanging out too much that Maria found out about them? "Um, I don't know what you are-"

"Come on Amy, it's obvious," Maria interrupted the pink, teasing her. "He likes you!"

Amy blushed instantly and she tried to avoid the question, but how?

"Not this again. I told you that Amy doesn't like guys like Sonic. Tell her Amy." Shadow was looked at Amy waiting for an answer and he got curious as she took longer and longer to respond.

She was supposed to say 'Shadow is right, I don't like Sonic.' But those words never came. Instead, Amy looked back to her desk and sat on her chair.

"Right...Amy-"

"Well, seems like Team Dark Rose is here!" Rouge said as she walked into the Resistance main room. "We should take on a mission soon, I am getting rusty." She added.

 _"I am the only one who is capable of getting rusty,"_ Omega added to Rouge's irony in which she just rolled her eyes.

"We are just missing Cream and Cheese, they should be arriving soon."

"Not today, Amy and I will go on a mission this evening," Shadow added a bit abrupt.

"What?" Amy asked now rolling her chair to face him. He had clearly never talked to her about this 'mission.'

"Yes, we haven't done a mission in a while. I picked one for us."

"I am sorry but I have plans this evening with Cream." Amy lied. Well partially. She did have plans this evening but not with her rabbit friend.

"Weren't you going to see her this morning?"

"Stop being so intrusive, Shadow!" Maria said again, getting angry at the black one. 

Shadow sighed, "Sorry...I was just looking forwards to do this mission."

Amy looked sadly at Shadow. He was right, they haven't talked in a while nor done missions together. But if Amy wanted to start moving on, she couldn't just let this evening pass by.

"You can still go, what if you want. It's not like you need me, you are more capable to do any job you want alone." Amy added enthusiastically.

Rouge and Omega looked at each other, knowing where this was going. She signaled Omega to leave the room and followed her quietly and they did.

"What are you walking about, I do need you!" Shadow said as he walked towards Amy's desk.

"I mean, you don't need my help. You are strong already." She added.

"It's not about help, it's about the company." Shadow was getting annoyed. Why didn't Amy just agreed to go with him already? Why was she so stubborn about not wanting to go with him?

Amy quickly looked at Maria who still had an anxious face.

"Then, why don't you with Maria? You haven't been on a mission with her yet, right? I would be nice to go with your girl-

"But we are a team."

"Yes, but maybe it will be better if you take Maria with you."

"No, I want to go with you, my friend!" Shadow raised his voice and Amy didn't say anything after that. What was wrong with him? Why was Shadow acting like this? He seemed angry, disappointed...hurt?

Shadow waited for a few seconds before giving up. "Fine, do whatever you want. Go with your other friends and-"

Amy raised her eyebrows, not really expecting to see Shadow like this. "Are you angry that I am going out with Cream, instead of you?"

"Well, yes-"

Amy suddenly stood up from her seat, "You can't be angry about that! I won't be able to go on every mission you want to go! I have my own life, things were bound to change eventually."

Shadow's face hardened and his mouth did an angry grin. He sighed forcefully between his teeth. He didn't say anything else.

He angrily stomped himself out of the room.

"I am sorry," Maria said as she looked at Amy. Feeling a bit ashamed of Shadow's reaction.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for... Shadow is just acting weird."

"Good morning Amy, Maria!" Cream said happily as she entered the room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Both pink and golden hedgehog waved at the rabbit.

"I should let you two talk then, see you both later!" Maria smiled and left the room to look for Shadow.

"You need to talk to me?" Cream said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you some news," Amy said shyly.

"Well, spit it."

Amy sighed, taking the strength she needed to her lungs.

"I am going on a date with Sonic this evening."

and now Cream was the one who spilled her hot chocolate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. E

Sonic was sweating as he held a small rose on at the back of his hand.

He tapped his feet faster as he realized the time. It was 7:05 p.m. and they were supposed to meet at 7:00 p.m. Was she not coming? Didn't she want to meet with him anymore? Did she regret it last minute? Did he do wrong? Was it because he didn't use deodorant the day he asked her out? Was it because-

"Hey Sonic"

Sonic turned around, flinching a little bit as he found Amy. She was wearing a blue dress that would reach to her knees. A white bow tied on her back was strong enough around her waist for her curves to be noticeable, her one-inch white heels made her feel confident that she wasn't going to trip. Her usual red bandana was replaced by white strings tying her hair into small braids along with the rest of her loose hair. Not too many, just three for decoration.

"Were you waiting for long?" Amy asked shily. She still wasn't too comfortable with her outfits but Cream really insisted on her wearing it.

Sonic blinked rapidly, he didn't want to look stupid in front of her. "No, I just got here." That was a lie, he actually arrived one hour earlier, just to make sure he wouldn't be late.

He would always mess up with her. He would never go with her on dates or when he would go, he would be late and leave early.

"Well, should we start?"

.

.

.

"Do you know what's wrong with Amy?" Shadow said as he began to hit the punching bag which Omega was holding it for him.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked as she began to hit the punching bag that was next to Shadow.

"I feel like she's has been avoiding me," Shadow added.

"I don't think she's been avoiding you...I just think she's putting herself out there more, which is a good thing in my opinion." Rouge kept punching the bag, as she began to get her rhythm.

"She doesn't have time for us anymore."

 _"My detector senses annoyance coming from Shadow."_ , Omega added.

Rouge looked at Omega surprised and offended. "Shadow, you can't be angry at Amy for wanting to go out with her other friends!"

"I am not angry!- It's just-"

_"I sense anger"_

"I am not angry!"

It has been a while since Shadow had yelled at them like that. Shadow had changed a lot through the time he had spent in the Resistance and seeing him react like that reminding Rouge of a side she didn't want to remember.

Omega and Rouge stayed quiet as Shadow got his breath back.

He looked at them both and then looked around not knowing where to look.

He walked out of the gym.

.

.

.

Amy didn't think that she was going to have such a great time. To her surprise, there was more to Sonic, just like she always thought.

Why couldn't they be like this before?

"Was I annoying?"

"What?"

Sonic looked at Amy, they were very comfortable next to each other in the open space, watching the stars and she suddenly throws a random question.

"I am sorry, it's just that I was wondering why couldn't we be like this before," Amy said a bit shy.

"Maybe...just a bit...but I was a jerk too! And...shy." Sonic said in a whisper and he looked away. Amy noticed his sudden change of heart.

"You were shy?"

"And a jerk."

"And a jerk."

They laughed and they unconsciously got closer to each other. Amy looked at Sonic on the eyes and he did the same.

"I think we both changed for the better." Amy knew what was happening and she didn't want to fight it.

"Yes...I think we both have."

Sonic gently touched her hand and tilted his head waiting for her to accept his gesture.

and she did.

.

.

.

Shadow finished showering and went straight to his room. He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Agh"

Shadow let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Amy? Why was he so bothered that Amy was going out with Cream? She was her best friend after all and-

wait no, he was his best friend.

They are supposed to spend the most time together and they weren't doing so. Ever since he got together with Maria, Amy seemed more distant and that was bothering him even more.

But why?

Alright, Shadow had too much for the day. He closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

"Wait, Tails! I forgot my bag!"

"If we don't hurry our reservation at the restaurant will be canceled!"

He turned around and covered his ears.

"But I need my bag!"

"Cream if we don't leave now they will cancel our reservation and we planned this for months!"

"Argh!" Shadow said loudly this time. Cold his day get any worse? First a fight with Amy, then with Rouge and Omega and now he had to listen to Tails and Cream arguing about-

Wait.

Shadow burst open his door and found the couple on the dormitory corridor.

Shadow walked towards Cream.

"Weren't you supposed to hang out with Amy this evening?" He asked.

"What?" Cream felt a bit intimidated, which was strange. Shadow could be many things but he was never like this to her before.

"She said she was going to go out with you and that's why we couldn't go a mission today." Shadow made a pause, "But you are going with Tails... So where is she?"

"I....I-" Cream stepped back, she was feeling more scared at how Shadow was acting. For the first time in a long time, she was getting scared of Shadow.

"I don't know where she is-"

"If there's something you can't do is lie." Shadow began to walk closer and closer to her and Cream stepped away from him. "So now tell me...where is she? Who is she with? Why did she lie to me?-"

"Stop it Shadow." Tails placed his hand on his shoulder. "This isn't like you."

Shadow looked at Cream again. There was one thing Shadow promised himself when he joined the Resistance and was to never make anyone feel scared of him.

He tried to change and he thought he had.

"I am sorry."

.

.

.

Amy opened the door of her room. She happily whistled as she turned on the lights of her room.

"I didn't know you could whistle."

Amy gasped and light out a sigh as she noticed that it was Shadow the one laying on her bed.

"You know, we should start putting some boundaries. Like you not entering my room whenever you want." Amy said as she placed her keys on the small dining table in front of her.

"I also didn't know you had a dress like that."

Amy began to get worried, her hands began to sweat as she walked towards him. "Why are you here?"

"Where were you?"

"I was hanging out with Cream, I told you earlier-"

"Then why do you reek of _him_?"

Amy cursed everything on her mind. She was speechless. He knew and there was no way of escaping him.

Shadow stood up from her bed and looked at her. "I honestly don't care...but I thought...I thought we were best friends...and for you to lie to me...I well...I feel..." Shadow looked down at the floor. He couldn't say it. The words that he wanted to say wouldn't formulate on his mouth which was strange because he didn't have the problem before ever since he met Amy. "...Nevermind...I am sorry."

Shadow walked out and Amy was still shocked at his reaction.

For a fraction of a moment, Amy remembered the old Shadow. The one who was rude and selfish, the one who struggled to say how he feels.

The old Shadow....the one that Shadow himself hated.

Amy took a sigh, she was thinking about it too much. Shadow apologized and although he didn't give her time to respond, she accepted them. She will make it up to him. Maybe they could do that mission he wanted to go to. Or maybe she could bake him something. And if she had enough courage, then maybe...

she could tell him about Sonic and her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: More drama coming up 


	5. C

Amy put on her best smile as she entered the meeting room of the Resistance.

However, she couldn't make her thoughts go away as she remembered Shadow's disappointed face as he left her room. That was a few days ago and still, she couldn't let it go.

It wasn't any good, she should be paying attention to the meeting. She should leave personal things aside when it came to the Resistance but somehow it still intrudes her mind.

"What do you think Amy?...Amy? Amy!" Silver looked at the pink one, it wasn't like her to be distracted during meetings.

"Yes!" Amy responded late as Silver's words processed slowly on her head.

"What do you say? Yes?"

"Um...yes," Amy said that more of a question than a clear response, she was being pressured and she didn't want to look bad in front of the Resistance Staff.

"Great! I'll give you the details of your mission. Shadow isn't here right now but when he comes, please leave for the job as soon as you can." Silver added.

Oh for the love Chaos.

.

.

.

They kept walking in silence. They were about to reach Emerald village soon. Amy felt like she was missing air and for a moment she was just trying to make as little as sound as possible. Maybe that way they would forget about each other's existence for a while.

Shadow stopped walking suddenly, he looked to the ground as he heard the birds tweeting

"Shadow?" Amy asked him intrigued.

"I hate it ... fighting with you."

"I hate it too." Amy softly walked towards Shadow.

"Why have we been fighting so much?"

Amy didn't respond. Honestly, she didn't know the answer to his question.

"It's just that ... You have been acting strange." Shadow added. "Ever since we found Maria ... I feel like you have been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been just busy and-"

"But you have time for _him._ "

Amy stopped breathing for a second. She had to be honest with herself, she was avoiding Shadow not because she wanted but because she needed to clear her head. She was heartbroken when she found out that Shadow and Maria were dating.

It broke her to know that no matter what she did, no matter how close she would be with him, Shadow will always pick Maria.

Before it was Maria and now it's still her.

Amy was the one who found Maria, and she was aware of the things that were going to happen.

And she still brought her to The Resistance because of Shadow.

Shadow deserved to be happy and seeing him content was enough for her. Amy loved him so much that she let him go.

She _loved_ him.

"Shadow...can I ask you something...personal?" Amy asked. Shadow was a bit baffled by her sudden change but he decided to oblige. He nodded softly and Amy continued.

"Are things alright with you and Maria?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that... I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Amy turned around and began to walk away but came to a sudden stop as soon as she felt Shadow hold her arm.

"Tell me." He didn't seem angry, just curious about her question.

Amy looked down to the ground, trying to control her blush. "It's just that ... you don't go on missions together."

"We have talked about this ... we don't do missions together because we are not a team. You and I... _We_ are a team."

Amy remove Shadow's hand from her arm. "It's not just that ... you don't do things ... like boyfriend-girlfriend things."

"What do you mean? We kiss and go on dates."

Amy let out an annoyed sigh and took a moment to think about how to explain it to Shadow. "There's more to dating than just kissing and going on dates ... is wanting to be together all the time ... want to learn more about each other ... feeling butterflies in your stomach ... wanting to touch that person whenever you can ... "

Amy took a moment to look at Shadow. His expression had changed. He looked side to side nervously. Amy noticed that he was in deep thought as if he had realized something.

"But I think I am just overreacting! You know, since you both don't really talk about your relationship... Never-mind, you know how I am, always overreacting." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you probably are ... we are good ... We are ok with how things are between us." Shadow made pauses as he was still trying to process his thoughts.

"If you two are good, then that's what matters."

Amy smiled one more time. "Should we get going on track?"

"Yes but one last thing, you said that Maria and I don't really talk about our relationship as if that's something bad."

"Oh, it's just that I don't know, when relationships are new, people tend to talk about it with their friends," Amy said a bit more happy that her situation with Shadow had softened. "I don't know how you two do it ... I think I would explode if I didn't have Cream or Rouge to talk about-"

"Wait, what? Talk to Rouge and Cream? About what?"

This was some of the times Amy wished Shadow wasn't too intuitive. "I mean, if I was in a relationship, I would want to talk about it to Rouge and-."

Shadow had a worried expression as he walked in front of Amy, stopping her once again.

"But you would talk to me, right? We are best friends and if you were dating anyone, had a crush or liked anyone... you would tell me ... right?"

Amy had the opportunity now. She could tell Shadow about her dating Sonic. Well, it wasn't anything official. They had only gone on a date and promised to see each other again soon. It wasn't anything serious. There was no need to tell Shadow about the date, not until there was something serious going on.

Amy nodded and smile, it gave Shadow a small sense of comfort. Although he wanted her to say it, he didn't want to push it.

The journey to Emerald village continued in silence. They were already seeing the houses and ranches. Amy was in deep thoughts, still reflecting her previous talk with Shadow.

She realized that she felt more comfortable talking about Shadow and Maria's relationship. Maybe, after all, it was possible to move on.

She couldn't wait for the day, she stopped loving him completely.

.

.

.

They had already established in Emerald village. Although they were already more comfortable with each other, there still some small tension between them. They quietly entered the small hotel room they were going to be sharing. Tragically for Amy and Shadow ... Well for Shadow it was like any other day.

"I can't believe they only had one room. I ask them for two rooms, one bed each and they give one room, one bed!" Amy said angrily as she placed her backpack on the couch.

"It's alright, we can just share the bed," Shadow said simply as he put himself on the sofa.

"Sorry but that's not happening."

"What's the problem? We've slept together before."

"Yes, but things are different now."

Shadow hated didn't like those words. He hated that things were changing between them and Amy just accepting that fact so calmly offending him.

"What do you mean it's different?"

"I, well you have a girlfriend now and-"

"What does that have to do with this?"

Amy didn't know how to handle it. How can she explain to Shadow that doing things like this just felt wrong? It wasn't any good for her and if she knew that friend was sleeping on Sonic's bed, she wouldn't be comfortable with it.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Hedgehog, they are here!"

The Mobian who had asked for their help had suddenly shown up at their room and Amy was happy to be saved by the bell.

.

.

.

"Didn't you say it was a small mission?"

Mercenaries kept attacking them. One by one they threw punches and kicks to the black and pink one. Although they could take them on, it was a hassle. One wrong move and they could be hurt badly.

"That's what Silver said!" Amy threw her hammer at one of the mercenaries, making fall. She made her hammer re-appeared on her hands again.

"What? Since when you let Silver assign missions? We never let him because things like this happen!" Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, not too strong as not to hurt he mercenaries too much.

Amy looked around, too many of them were coming their way.

"Hey, Shadow," Amy said without thinking. "Let's spin-dash together and finish this!"

"Good idea," Shadow was covering Amy's back and then gave her a strange stare. "Wait, since when can you spin-dash-"

"Alright let's go!"

Although Shadow still had questions, he still followed Amy's plan. Everything worked perfectly, they were done sooner than they expected.

They walked for a while on the streets of the villages as the people thanked them for saving them for the mercenaries.

Little kids approached them as usual, watching them with shining eyes as they met their heroes.

Amy felt relieved and was happy to be back doing missions with Shadow, just like before, as nothing had happened.

As when Maria wasn't in the picture still.

Amy shook her head, there was no going back now. Amy was happy to have Maria, everyone was.

Especially Shadow.

It was strange, however, that Shadow didn't seem to have changed.

He didn't look happier nor sadder.

It was a feeling she couldn't describe.

.

.

.

Sometime after Amy and Shadow came back from their mission, it began to snow. For the first time in a few months. In times like these, everyone in the Resistance preferred to stay in their dorms, eat warm bread and drink hot chocolate.

Amy wasn't the exception. She made it a rule that agents shouldn't go on missions under extreme weather conditions unless it was completely necessary.

After a long day of budget meetings, Amy went to her room where a warm bed was waiting for her. She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed.

She felt her bed heavier than usual, she turned around and under her blanket, a black tail stuck out.

She pulls it out.

"Ouch!"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, why don't you join me?" Shadow said, a bit angry that Amy teased him like that.

"That's not happening, get out of my room." Amy grabbed him by his feet and tried to pull him out of her bed.

"No!"

"Come on, Shadow! I had a long day, why don't you go to Maria?"

"She's at Cream's house and besides, I want to be with you."

Amy gave up, she sighed as she looked at Shadow crawled back on her bed. She walked towards her small sofa and quickly rested on it. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her.

"Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?"

"No."

"Why?"

How could Amy explain to Shadow that it just didn't feel right? Did Maria even know that Shadow was with her? She didn't want to share the bed with someone else's boyfriend. Shadow was just too naive and didn't understand relationships.

Not like she knew any better.

She looked at Shadow, "I just don't want to."

Amy turned around on her sofa and gave her back to Shadow. In a few seconds, she heard movement coming from her bed. Steps getting closer to her, she thought Shadow will try to get her attention but instead, he passed by her. He opened the door and left her room.

.

.

.

"Have you noticed?

"What?"

"Shadow... have you talked to him recently?"

"Yes, I said 'good morning' to him today."

Rouge stopped sipping her strawberry milkshake and looked at Amy, "No, I meant like...actually having a long conversation with him."

"Yes, of course!" Amy turned her moving chair to look at Rouge. They were currently having lunch together after today's meeting. "I talked to him um..."

Amy began to think when was the last time they have actually talked?

Three? Four months?

How did that even happen? They used to talk every day and then suddenly...nothing.

"You are right..." Amy said in realization. "I haven't talked to him...in a long time."

Rouge knew that something was going on. From afar, she noticed Shadow acting differently, he wasn't his usual self. He began to be more secretive, a little more reserve and rude.

Like the old Shadow.

Rouge knew both sides very well. Basically, there were two Shadows. The 'before Amy' Shadow and 'after Amy' Shadow.

"You should probably talk to him...he is acting a bit strange. He is not the same." Rouge added.

The 'Before Amy' Shadow, was full of himself, cocky, stubborn, a bit selfish but still good in the inside. The 'After Amy' Shadow was a bit more caring, he could express himself better and tried to do good always.

Amy and Shadow really worked hard together so Shadow could grow into a better hedgehog.

Amy grew as well, they both learned from each other and now it was as if nothing had changed.

"I don't know...I don't think I am the right person Shadow needs to talk to right now."

Amy took a bite of her burger and expected Rouge to say something but instead, the chattering of people filled her eardrums. She felt Rouge's stare piercing through her body.

"You are his best friend...shouldn't you try to figure out what is bothering him?"

Amy stopped eating, she felt ashamed of herself. Rouge was right and it was Amy's duty as Shadow's best friend to help him.

"You are right." Amy put down her burger. "I'll talk to him...but I don't know...It just feels a bit weird."

"You two haven't talked in a while...I am sure once you do it, it won't feel weird anymore." Rouge placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy smiled at the beautiful bat, "Thank you, Rouge"

.

.

.

Amy and Sonic were watching the sunset on top of the Resistance HQ's rooftop. Nobody went there and it was a nice spot for the two of them to meet.

"So, Amy..." Sonic looked away, he tried to hide his red face from the pink one. "We have been dating for a couple of months now and I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it is safe now to...call you...well..." Sonic passed down saliva, "My girlfriend?"

Amy looked at Sonic, for the first time in a long time, Sonic was bashful. He was blushing, sweating and he moved his leg constantly, showing his nervousness.

Amy looked at the sunset, the sun finally gave them the last ray of sunlight before disappearing into the total darkness of the night.

A beautiful night indeed.

And just like the day ended, her feelings for Shadow did as well.

"Yes, I think you can."

Sonic smiled, he placed his hands gently around Amy's face. Softly he kissed her and enjoyed each other's warmness.

For the moment it was only them. In their bliss, they were unaware that a dark figure was watching them from afar.

"I guess ... Now, I know who taught her how to spin-dash."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: do you like the story so far?


	6. H

Shadow was grumpy and more annoyed than usual. It took a lot of courage for Amy to finally go to his room and speak with him.

She knocked on his door and after a few seconds, Shadow opened it.

"Hey, Shadow."

"Rose...What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you...Can I come in?"

Shadow nodded as he opens the door for her. She whispered a _'Thank you'_ as she walked inside his room.

"So, tell me, what brings you here?" Shadow asked.

"I noticed that you been acting differently...I just wanted to ask you if everything was ok."

"Thank you for worrying, but yes everything is ok."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything... we are best friends after all."

Shadow felt relieved at that. He smirked and hugged her. Amy was surprised but hugged him back as well.

"You know..." Shadow began, "You can tell me everything as well."

Amy looked down at the floor as she separated herself from Shadow. She felt a bit embarrassed, "Actually...I wanted to tell you... that..."

"What?"

"Sonic and I are dating."

Deep down, Shadow didn't want to admit it. He really wanted to believe that his eyes were playing a prank on him. That it wasn't true.

But why? He had a girlfriend so what was wrong if Amy had a boyfriend?

Why was he feeling... so angry?

"I don't know what you see on him."

"He is caring, good, kind." Amy smiled, teasingly. "Do you really want me to say the whole list?"

"No, I think I might vomit if you do."

"Hey!"

Amy pouted and at the sight he played with her hair, making it messy.

After a long talk, Shadow discovered that maybe, nothing had changed between them.

Even after months of not talking to each other, talking to each other right now felt as if that time never had happened.

Shadow still didn't understand why he was so angry at Amy being with Sonic.

Maybe with time, he will learn to cope with it.

But he was so wrong.

.

.

.

"Hey, Amy ... let's go on a mission!"

It was strange for Amy for Shadow to be like this suddenly. They hadn't talked in a while and although Amy appreciated the thought, she couldn't go. Right now it wasn't the best moment.

"I am sorry, Shadow. I can't today." She said apologetically.

"Why?"

"I have a date ... with Sonic."

Shadow's expression changed. His relaxed arms were now crossed on his chest. His soft stand was now firm and his eyes glowed, a little bit more conflicted.

"After your date?"

This was something new, Shadow wasn't one to insist. Whenever he did that meant that he really wanted it.

"I ... can't but..."

Amy noticed Maria entering the room and she thanked Chaos that she was here. "But, you should go with Maria!"

"What?" Maria just had gotten inside the room and she suddenly heard Amy say her name as she approached her.

"Shadow said he wanted to go on a mission with you!"

"What? Really?"

"No, I-"

Shadow noticed Maria's eyes glowing with hope. She hands her hands intertwined with a pleading look and Shadow just couldn't say no.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said you were busy."

Shadow was in outside Amy's room. He had invited her again to go on a mission, but she denied him, saying that she had other business to attend to. Amy was enjoying a quiet time with herself when she heard extreme knocking on her door.

"What are you talking about?" She added.

"You said you couldn't go on a mission with me because you were busy but I saw you with Sonic."

"Oh yes, we were having a picnic."

"Then, why did you lie to me?" Shadow raised his voice just a little. However, Amy took this in a bad way, she instantly was on the defense. "I didn't lie. I said I was busy."

"You were on a date."

"Exactly, I was busy."

They stared at each other's eyes for a second. It seemed like Shadow had so many things to say but for some reason, he couldn't find the words.

"Fine, I am staying over," Shadow walked past Amy and entered her room. He instantly went to her bed and accommodated himself, resting his entire body. "Come here."

"Shadow, no." Amy walked towards him, surprised at his behavior. Why was he acting so ... strange? "You can't be here."

"Oh, but _he_ can?"

Amy realized that he meant 'Sonic'

"Yes, he can." She added.

"Then why can't I be here?"

"Sonic is my boyfriend."

Shadow rolled his eyes at those words. He didn't want to hear anymore, and he turned his body to give his back to Amy.

Amy waited for a few seconds to see if there was any reaction of the black one. "Shadow ... you need to leave."

No reaction.

Amy sighed in defeat, "Shadow ... Look I am sorry I haven't been able to go on missions with you. I promise you, next week we will go to one ... but right now you have to leave."

There was no reaction still, Amy went towards her bed and placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. Instantly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, making her lay on his chest. They look at each other's eyes and Shadow spoke.

"You hang out with him ... You go on missions with him ... He sleeps with you ... I used to do that with you all the time. What changed?"

What could Amy say? That everything changed the moment he got a girlfriend? That the things they used to do before weren't proper things to do now that they were both in a relationship?

They were close, very close. They felt their breath against each other's lips. Their beating hearts felt each other

and that's when Amy knew.

That she wasn't over him.

"You need to leave ... Sonic will be coming soon and I don't want him to find you here." Amy said as she pulled away from him.

"I don't care, I have a right to be with you too. Sonic can't have you all to himself." Shadow stood up from the bed and got closer to Amy.

"You have no right, Shadow. Now leave!"

"I do have a right! I am your best friend-"

"No, you are not! Now leave!"

If Amy could take that back, she would.

Shadow wasn't angry. His firm stance, his fierce eyes, his strong grip on his hands. That was gone. His shoulders had relaxed, more than usual. His back lowered and his eyes soften as he looked to the ground. His ears were down and he crossed his arms around his chest as if to protect himself from the cold.

But it wasn't cold.

He was like a lost puppy who had just been kicked out by his owner.

"Shadow ... I- Sorry, I didn't mean that!"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it."

Amy watched Shadow walked towards her door, still with the same look. "Shadow, no wait-"

"Goodbye, Rose."

And with that, Shadow left her.


	7. A

The lights of the Resistance Main Room flickered every time someone entered. It was constant and although it didn't bother Amy too much, it was still a scary sight.

It was late, everyone was sleeping quietly but Amy needs to finish her work. Even more now when the rumors that have spread that Eggman was back with a new weapon that could destroy the world.

She looked over files just to see if she could find any clues that might lead her to Eggman's whereabouts.

She pulled out some old files of her and something caught her attention.

The files she wrote about Maria.

Not one knew about these files but Amy, not even Shadow. She decided to open them and read them once again to reminiscent.

_The subject of Maria the Hedgehog was found in a hypersleep state in an old military base. Dr.Gerald Robonitk infused the Memories of Maria Robotnik into his creation with the means that her granddaughter will live on despite her illness._

_The military base contained biological weapons of great power. Contact with them is completely prohibited._

"Amy?"

Amy closed the file and hit it under files of paper. She turned her chair and saw Maria coming out of the darkness into the small light that was emitting from Amy's desk lamp.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked again.

"Just working, I am a bit paranoid about those rumors of Eggman, you know how I am." She turned her chair again and Maria instantly went next to her desk trying to read off the files she had.

One file caught her attention.

It was a file with the name of Maria in it.

"You keep a file on me?" Maria asked as she picked up the file but Amy swiped it off her hands. "I am not surprised, you have a file on every one of us."

"Yes, and things like these are private."

Maria wasn't offended, she knew that Amy was very protective of her files. Especially hers.

"Did you ever ... tell Shadow?" Maria asked, afraid of what the pink one might answer.

**_"Please Maria...stay! Shadow needs you!" Amy was outside of the Resistance HQ, trying to stop Maria from leaving._ **

**_"Now that I am finally free you want me to stay at the Resistance? I don't even remember Shadow that well ..."_ **

**_"Please ... I beg you ... I've never seen him so happy before ... if you leave... I don't know if he will be the same."_ **

"No...and I will never tell him."

Maria sighed in relief, she new Amy protected that file because if Shadow were to read it...it would break him.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

Although Amy and Sonic tried to keep their relationship on the low, everyone on the Resistance already knew.

It was just a matter of time for them to be open about it.

"Wow, it was about time they got together." Silver told Shadow as they watch the pink and blue one. "True love always prevails uh?"

"True love? They just started dating out of nowhere, I don't see how that's true love." Shadow took an angry bite out of his burger and ate intensely.

"What do you mean 'out of nowhere'? They have been dating since like three months ago."

Silver looked at Shadow who looked surprised. He placed his burger down, his eyes were sharper. "What are you talking about?"

Silver looked at him with an intrigued looked, he stated the obvious. "I meant they were going out on dates for a while. They weren't just official."

Silver took a bite of his salad but stopped as soon as he felt Shadow's eyes on him. He had realized something. "Wait ... you didn't know?"

"..."

"She didn't tell you? I thought you guys were best friends-"

Those words, Silver knew that he had messed up. His words had hurt him and his expression could say it all.

"I am sure she had her reason! I am sure is you ask her, she will tell you!"

Silver tried to repair the damage, but it was already done.

.

.

.

Sonic was doing his usual night run when he heard Silver's voice coming from his wrist communicator.

_"Hey Sonic, here Silver"_

Sonic quickly answered him. "Hey Silver, here Sonic... Everything's ok? It's 2 a.m"

Sonic made a stopped on the beach. It was really late at night and although he wanted to enjoy the view in front of him, he was still worried about his friend.

_"I am fine but...Shadow is not."_

"What do you mean?"

Sonic heard static coming from Silver's end. He walked around impatiently waiting for him to continue.

 _"I found Shadow walking into a bar...that's not like him."_ Silver continued. " _Do you think you can come and give me a hand? I think I need help."_

And in a flash, Sonic was running to help Silver.

.

.

.

"So where is he?"

"Over there. I gotta give him props, I've never seen someone drink Tequila like that."

Sonic and Silver got closer to Shadow.

The bar was an underground bar, even after the world was devastated by the war with Eggman, people still found a way to have fun. It was an unknown bar for the public but most of the agents of the Resistance knew about.

"Hey, buddy...everything ok?" Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder and he immediately reacted.

"You look ... um... familiar." Shadow responded and Sonic could smell his breath, he definitely had too many shots.

"Really? Why don't you tell me more as we take you home?"

"You look like someone I hate."

Sonic looked annoyed and Silver laughed on the side.

Silver sat next to the black one. "What about me? Do I look familiar to you?"

"Yes, you look like..." Shadow hiccuped before answering. " Like an idiot."

"If I could leave you, I would." Silver said sarcastically, but then, he felt bad for Shadow. "Alright, Shadow...what happened?"

.

.

.

"And then she told me we weren't best friends anymore!" Shadow took another shot of tequila as he watched his companion drinking as well. "All because of that Sonic!"

"I am right here!" Sonic raised his shot glass as he took his vodka shot.

Yes, on the mist of wanting to help his friend, all three hedgehogs were now under the influence of alcohol.

"I don't care!" Shadow burped as he turned his chair to look at the blue one. "Because of you, Amy is not my best friend! She won't do missions with me!"

"Yeah!" Silver screamed, supportive of Shadow.

"Can't you see her true feelings? Even I can!" Sonic pointed at Shadow with his finger, threatening him. "You are so stupid!"

"Yeah!" Silver screamed now supporting Sonic.

"What feelings? That she hates me?"

"No! You are jealous because she is with me! But I am jealous of you!" Sonic stood up from his seat as if he wanted to fight Shadow.

Shadow stood up as well, he tried his hardest not to fall. "I am not jealous! And why are you jealous of me?"

"Because she loves you and not me!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up Silver!" Both Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

"Yeah!"

Shadow turned to face Sonic and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You lie!"

"I am not! You are just too stupid to realize! Every day, it's just but I am not giving up!"

"Yeah!"

Shadow got closer to Sonic, as he got in a threatening stance. "Give up."

"No. I'll make Amy fall in love with me and when she does..." Sonic paused, for the first time in a long time, Shadow knew that Sonic was serious about this.

"And when she does...She will completely forget about you."

It was a matter of time to see who was going to throw the first punch, the tension between them was too much.

"Shadow...stay away from Amy."

"...Never..."

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: What are your thoughts so far? I would like to read them :) A few more chapters and this story will come to an end! 


	8. Name

"Shouldn't we trust the boys a little more? I mean, they are mature enough."

Maria and Amy walked next to each other, in search of their boyfriends. Blaze would have tagged along too if it wasn't that she had an important mission to go to. She trusted her friends to return Silver to her so she could give him a piece of her mind.

"We have... more than once and believe me all of the three together is not good for anyone, not even for them," Amy said as she walked angrily towards the underground bar.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked again.

"Well, whenever they are together, either Silver almost dies or they burn down buildings. Last time they burned an empty farm! A farm! Guessed who paid the price?."

Maria gave an awkward smile to Amy, apolitically that her boyfriend acted like that and surprised about it too. "And why are we going to the bar?."

Amy thoughts for a few seconds, she didn't want to tell Maria about the fight she had with Shadow two days ago. She didn't even know if she should tell her that Shadow was in her room, on her bed. Would she take it the wrong way?

"Intuition."

.

.

."Yes, they were here. I gotta give them recognition, I've never seen someone drink Tequila, Vodka, and Whiskey like that." The bartender said as he cleaned some glasses.

"Did you know what they were talking about or if they were out somewhere?" Amy asked.

"I think the black one was going through a breakup or something and the blue one was going out with his ex." The bartender added. "They were going to fight and I told them to take it outside, after that, I didn't see them in here again."

"Thank you for the information."

"No problem Captain."

Amy and Maria walked out of the bar clueless, with a disappointing face. They looked around to see if they could see anything that might help them.

"Look!." Maria pointed out at some burnt grass, that created a long footstep trail. "Whenever Shadow uses his Rocket Shoes, he burns the ground! If we follow the burnt grass path, it might lead us to somewhere!"

"If Sonic and Shadow did fight...then finishing the end of this path might take us a while," Amy added. "Oh well, we will make stops if we get hungry."

"I hope they are ok," Maria said as she began to walk alongside Amy.

"I hope Silver is ok."

.

.

.

Amy and Maria have been walking for a couple of hours. None the less, they have made a couple of stops along the way to get food and some extra things that they might need.

They decided to camp outside where the path of Shadow's rocket shoes made the footstep trial.

They were quiet as they watched the flames of the bonfire burn the wood.

"So are you going to tell me?" Maria asked which Amy just looked at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"About why you knew Shadow would be at the bar."

"Oh, I already told you. It was just intuition-"

"I meant the _real_ reason."

Amy should have known that Maria was smarter than that. However, she still wasn't sure if she should tell her the real reason why she knew Shadow would be at the bar.

"I am Shadow's girlfriend..." Maria continued. "I want to know everything about him."

Maria was right and Amy knew that sooner or later she would have to explain. Even for her, Shadow drinking wasn't normal and not a pretty sight. If all of a sudden she found out Sonic was one to drink, she would be worried too.

"Alright..." Amy took a bug sigh and proceeded. "The story goes like this."

.

.

.

_"Amy, could you please do this for me?"_

_"Sure, just leave it there."_

_"Also can you do this? I need it today."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"Amy, I needed this by this afternoon! Have you finished it? "_

_"No, sorry, I needed something to else and-"_

_"Wow, can't you do anything right?"_

_"Would you let me talk to the captain in private?"_

_Shadow rolled his eyes and got out of the Resistance main room just as Silver requested it. He looked at Amy who didn't even notice his presence, she kept typing on her computer as always._

_"I know you want to be a good captain for him." Silver said as he stood up in front of Amy's desk. "But you having to do the work for them won't cut it."_

_"He is barely learning, it hasn't been that long since he joined the Resistance," Amy added as she kept typing. "He doesn't know much about paperwork."_

_"If you never let him do it, how is he going to learn?" Silver added. "Shadow is just using you to get his work done."_

_"Come on Silver, I don't think he is that bad," Amy said now, looking up to Silver._

_"Amy...He talks bad about you, makes pranks on you and it's always teasing you!" Silver had slammed his hands against Amy's desk. "You need to do something about him, if you don't, I'll kick him out of the Resistance!"_

_Amy stood up from her seat, slamming her hands against her desk as well._

_"I am your Captain! You don't get to chose who stays or not!"_

_"Oh, so you can stand up against me but now him? What you like him or something?"_

_Amy blushed instantly but turned around quickly so Silver wouldn't see her blush. "Of course not! I just think he needs more time to adjust! That's all!_

_"You are going to disappoint yourself."_

_._

_Amy was sick and tired. She had finally finished her and Shadow's paperwork. She sniffs and coughs as she reached her bed. She laid on her bed and quickly closed her eyes. A few minutes passed but then she heard a knock on her door._

_But she was too tired to even bother. Whoever it was, they could wait._

_And so she drifted into sleep._

_._

_The next morning came around and Amy felt something soft against her face. She cuddles with it more, liking the feeling of it. However, she realized that she had no pillow this soft._

_She opened her eyes and there she found herself, resting on Shadow's fur chest._

_"GET OUT OF MY BED!", Amy screamed, making Shadow startled and jumped out of Amy's bed._

_"What the heck is your problem?", Shadow said as he scratched his head._

_"My problem? You are the one who sneaked on my bed!"_

_"It's actually a very comfortable bed, I should sleep here more often." Shadow teased as he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to sleep on it again._

_"Oh, no, you are not!" Amy said as she pushed him out of her bed. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"It's not my fault you were asleep when I came in! I need you to finish the paperwork for me, by this afternoon. Also, there's this mission I want to do, but Silver has it. Tell him not to go that way I-"_

_"Shadow, can we talk later, I am really tired and I think I am getting sick-"_

_"What? Aren't you strong enough to withstand a sickness? How are you even Captain of the Resistance?"_

_Amy's faced changed. Amy knew for a fact that Shadow was this way, rude, selfish and arrogant. However, she thought that by doing favors to him, he would start to appreciate her a little more._

_But nothing really has changed ever since they fought that monster together._

_It seemed, however, that the only thing that changed was that Shadow was more open to tell Amy about asking her for favors._

_Amy thought that Shadow had some development._

_But nothing really changed._

_Shadow must have noticed Amy's disappointed face because he tried to change the topic quickly. "I mean, later if you want, you can help me clean my Rocket Shoes, they have gone dirty and-"_

_"I'll do it." Amy sighed. "Just leave."_

_._

_Team Dark was sitting on the Resistance Dining Hall. Omega had oil juice, Rouge some fruit and Shadow a burger._

_"Hey..." Rouge interrupted getting Shadow's attention. "Isn't that Amy's favorite burger?"_

_"Yes, this was the last one. I can't wait to see her face when she founds out I got the last one." Shadow said with a teasing smirk and he took another bite of his burger._

**_"My detector confirms it: Shadow is a jerk,"_ ** _Omega said in which Shadow gave him a confused look._

_"I agree!" Rouge added. "Amy has already too much to take care of! Can't you just give her a break? You are always molesting her."_

_"What do you mean? She doesn't care." Shadow put his burger down as he defended himself. "Besides, she is a...different, she has never told me it bothers her."_

_"So, because she's different, you treat her different?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Damn, it's either you don't know anything about how to treat other people or..."Rouge gave it a small thought. She was very intuitive when it came down to these things. Shadow bothers her all the time as if he wanted her attention._

_Wait a second._

_"You like her!" Rouge exclaimed._

_"What?!"_

**_"I agree",_ ** _Omega added._

_"You are like little kid, bullying a girl you like just to get her attention." Rouge laughed a little at the thought. "There are other ways to convey your feelings, Shadow."_

_"I do not like her"_

**_"Yes, you do. My detector does not lie."_ **

_"I do not like her! Who is ever going to like that pink and useless rat? I don't even know how she is Captain of the Resistance, the only good thing she can do is clean my shoes-"_

_Shadow then suddenly felt soda being thrown at him. His face was suddenly smacked against the burger he was previously eating._

_"Enjoy your last meal, because, after today, you are no longer allowed in the Resistance," Amy said she used her hand to keep Shadow's face on the burger. She took her hand off, just so she could see his reaction._

_"You can't do that," Shadow said as he wiped his face. "You...you want me here don't you?"_

_"Not anymore and if you are not out of your room by tonight, I'll personally take you out."_

_._

_Shadow did exactly what Amy told him to. Well, not really. He was expecting a change of heart, but nothing. He was embarrassed when he found out that he was the first one Amy has ever expelled from the Resistance._

_He was the first one she personally recluded and the first one to give her disappointment._

_And now here he is...drinking his sorrows away._

_He didn't think he was doing anything wrong. Well, maybe...just maybe he needed to have a little bit more on consideration towards her._

_The truth was that he actually wanted her attention. He wanted to spend time with her, be with her... be her friend._

_But he couldn't just go say 'hi' to her. He couldn't just go be friendly with her because he simply didn't know how to._

_He was stupid...so stupid that he didn't understand and wasn't able to convey his feelings any other way._

_It didn't help as well that Amy was always willing to help. But now that thinks about it, Amy has always being a good-natured character. Of course, she was going to help even if she didn't want to._

_But Shadow just didn't realize that up until now, instead of pushing her close to her, he was pushing her away._

_Time passed and there goes 10 shots...15... 20..._

_And so Shadow after his mind had been taken by the alcohol, decided to come clean to a certain pink hedgehog._

_._

_Amy heard knocking on her door. She wanted to ignore it but it was a constant one that wouldn't let her sleep. It was 3 in the morning when she saw her clock and she hurried to open the door, expecting an important new to arrive at her._

_She opened her door, and it was no other than Shadow the hedgehog._

_"What are you doing? I told you to be out by today or I will-"_

_"Can you believe how stupid I am?"_

_"Yes, I actually can." Amy was expecting something else, maybe like an apology or something. "Shadow, it's 3 in the morning...it's ok you can stay in the Resistance, just stay as far away from me-"_

_"That's the thing." Shadow added, "I don't want to."_

_Shadow got closer to Amy, going inside her room. Amy closed the door, and she could instantly smell the alcohol radiating from him._

_"I didn't take you as one to drink."_

_"I only drink when I am under stress...or when I know I hurt someone."_

_"I'll take you to your room," Amy said._

_"You kicked me out remember? My room is empty."_

_"Fine," Amy got Shadow by the arm and took her to her bed. "You can sleep on my bed tonight."_

_"You are really nice...you know who else is nice? Amy Rose." Shadow sat down on the corner of her bed._

_"Really? Tell me more about her." Amy said as she pushed Shadow to rest on her bed._

_"She is just cool! The way she swings her hammer!" Shadow added. "Which reminds me, I need to sell my shoes so I can get her a new hammer, did you know that she gave up her hammer to take me out of prison? Someone as bad as me-_

_"Wait...you are going to sell your Rocket Shoes, to buy me- I mean Amy Rose a new hammer?"_

_"Yes, I already have someone who is going to buy them and with that, I'll get the proper materials to make her a new hammer. " Shadow looked up to the ceiling of Amy's room and added, "I need to wash them first because they are really dirty, but knowing how stupid I am, I'll probably mess up the engine if I put too much water on it. So I asked Amy to do it for-"_

_"Why are you doing it?"Amy intuitively sat on the corner of her bed. She began to caress Shadow quills, he just looked so much in distress that she couldn't help herself._

_"Is what she deserves...wait no, she deserves way more. She helps everyone regardless of their past, she is a great leader... a great person. " Shadow added, "...and I was bad to her...I am so stupid, I just don't know how to treat people...I don't know how to become their friend...that doesn't excuse me but..."_

_Shadow took a big sigh and he closed his eyes, " I will apologize and I'll try to make it up to her as long as I live."_

_Amy felt her heart beating fast, but even so, she could feel every single one of them resonate against her chest. Shadow was the one who was drunk but her cheeks were redder than his._

_Amy's heart was taking her feelings somewhere. She wanted to deny those feelings, she saw Shadow as a friend, as a co-worker._

_But right now, her heart was making her feel something else._

_"Do you..." Amy didn't know where she got the courage to ask the question, but she still did. "Like her?"_

_But there was no answer, Shadow had fallen asleep, holding her hand. She smiled down at him and kept caressing his quills._

_"Because she likes you, very much."_

_._

_._

_._


	9. G

Everything hurts. His back pained him, his right hand was crooked and behind his back. His left arm was twisted and for a few minutes, he couldn't really feel it. Shadow didn't want to open his eyes because he knew that the moment he did, his head was going to hurt just as bad as his body.

"Cuckoo!"

Shadow felt his nose being pinched by what seemed to be a small bird. He opened his eyes and confirmed it.

Shadow moved his hands drastically, hurting himself in the process but scaring the hen from his face.

His eyesight began to adjust to the light and he slowly realized he was on a farm. His body was resting on straw thatch and although this could be comfortable, his body wasn't positioned correctly.

Just how in the world did he end up there? Yes, he remembers drinking and that's it.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Sonic, sleeping on the back of a pig. His head was loose on one side while his legs were also in the same position. He was like a mantle that covered the horse's back.

Just what the hell happened last night?

.

.

.

Sonic felt cold water being thrown at him, the sudden action made the pig he was sleeping in move drastically. The rash movement made him fall into a puddle of mud and made him wake up.

"Wake up faker!" Shadow said as he threw another bucket of water.

"Ugh, what happened?", Sonic's head was spinning so much that he didn't want to bother fighting Shadow.

"You tell me! I just went to the bar and then here I am!" Shadow added. "I don't even have my rocket shoes!"

Sonic looked to Shadow feet and instead of his classic rocket shoes, he was wearing Silver's boots.

He burst to laugh. "Hahaha, you look ridiculous." His joy ended soon as his head hurt badly for laughing so loud.

"You are one who was sleeping on a pig."

Shadow was feeling better, his body was fast at detoxifying his body, therefore his hangover was going away faster than he expected. However, his memory was always a weak point.

"His name is Dave and he is the bravest pig I've known! He carried us oh his back all the way here!" Sonic said as he hugged the pig next to him.

"That's the thing! How did we end up here?"

"Um... I don't remember... I only remember Dave carrying us here." Sonic stood up from the mud and tried his best to mentally get rid of the hangover. "Wait...If you have Silver's boots...then that means..."

Shadow began to realize what Sonic was trying to say and it made perfect sense.

"SILVER HAS YOUR/MY ROCKET SHOES!

.

.

.

"I can't believe I am here...This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Without me, you will have ended up somewhere else, lost!"

"I would have probably ended up in the bar! Now, I am riding a big, fat pig with you while Silver is probably dead somewhere with my Rocket Shoes!"

Shadow and Sonic were riding Dave, and they had no clue of where they were.

"Oink! Oink!"

"Shut up pig or I'll eat you!"

"Hey, Dave has feelings too!" Sonic yelled at Shadow as he gave a comforting pat to Dave.

"Don't come with your vegan bull-crap right now! We are lost, and if we don't go back to the Resistance by midnight, Amy is going to kill us! And if we don't go back with Silver, Blaze will kill us too!"

"Don't worry! Look, I'll take care of my girl and for Blaze, well-"

"Don't call Amy your girl, she's not yours."

Shadow's sudden comment startled Sonic and of course, he took it te wrong way. "She's my girlfriend, she is _mine."_

"She's not your property."

"She doesn't mind when I call her that," Sonic added, teasing. "She actually likes it...a lot."

If it wasn't because they were both riding on the same pig, Shadow would have already punched the teeth out of Sonic's mouth.

.

.

.

On the distance, Shadow was slowly recognizing his whereabouts. This place seemed to be slightly familiar.

"I think I know where we are," Shadow said

"Where?", Sonic asked.

"Your pig is taking us to Green Hill Village! I recognize this forest very well."

"Oink! Oink!"

Sonic almost felled out of the pig. "Green Hill Village? I was born there! I don't remember much but I think it was a nice place. It takes two days to get from the Resistance to here...are you sure?"

"With our speed, we could get here in half a day or so."

Finally, Dave took them into a clean path. As they proceed more, the path got bigger and bigger. After a few minutes, the hedgehogs and pig saw Green Hill Village on the distance.

"Seems like the pig has come in handy," Shadow said, he certainly didn't like this place.

"Do you think that Silver is here?"

"I hope so."

.

.

.

"So, who's going to pay for the damages?"

"Mrs.Moon, we just came by to ask if you have seen our friend."

"Yes, I have but I am not going to tell you where he is until someone pays for the damages done to our crops!"

"Miss, we don't have any money!"

"Then start working! If you resist, I'll call my husband!"

That's how their morning went. Arriving at Green Hill village, they heard people talking about the unfortunate accident happening to the flower shop owner. Apparently, three hedgehogs were playing around on his flower crops which resulted in the burning of it. Shadow and Sonic decided to take their investigation to the flower shop owner where there, they found a very angry red cat girl who promised to tell them where Silver was if they finished re-planting her flower shop.

And of course, they just couldn't say no.

"I could be in bed right now, sleeping," Shadow said as he placed a seed on the ground. "But instead I am here, plating with an idiot."

Sonic sighed, he had to admit that he was right. They really could be in a better position if maybe he hadn't interfered. "This is horrible, we don't even know what happened last night. Why were you even in the bar for? I thought you didn't like drinking.

"None of your business."

Sonic rolled his eyes at Shadow's comment and decided to think better thoughts. "I wish Amy was here...she loves planting, specially picking up flowers. She would love it here."

"No, she doesn't" Shadow added as he took out some soil to place a seed.

"Of course she does! She used to grow flowers all the time-"

"She hates it now."

Sonic looked at Shadow a bit offended, was he doubting his knowledge about Amy? "Shadow, I am her boyfriend. I know Amy perfectly well-"

"No, you don't. She hates planting and picking up flowers ever since you 'died'." Shadow said simply, but the second he said it, he regretted it. He knew that this will spark the interest of the blue hedgehog and when Sonic wanted to know something, there was no way he was going to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, go back to work."

"Shadow...I am Amy's boyfriend. I want to know everything about her."

"I don't think I am in a position to say anything," Shadow added.

"If you don't tell me, I will tell Amy that it was you who began the fire who burned down these crops."

Shadow looked at Sonic as he put his gardening tools down. "She won't believe you."

"I am her boyfriend, she will believe me," Sonic added. "Besides, you are the one with the Rocket Shoes, which have fire."

Shadow didn't want to do it. But if he wanted to be on Amy's good side again, he needed to start new with her. And now, he wasn't in a good position. If Sonic were to tell Amy that he burned down the crops, then, of course, she would believe him. Of course, she would pick Sonic over him.

It was Sonic before.

And it is Sonic now.

"Fine." Shadow picked up his gardening tools again and began to dig a hole. Trying to remember the best he could. "The story goes like this..."

.

.

.

_"Wait, so you are telling me you are leaving for a mission...without me?" Shadow asked as he turned the chair of his desk to face Amy. He stayed up all night to finish his paperwork just so he could go on a new mission with her but now she is telling him she was leaving without him._

_"Yes, this is an important mission," Amy added. "And I am going alone. Don't worry, it's only going to be for a couple of days."_

_"But I do worry, what if something happens and-" Shadow didn't mean to say that. Although he was a little bit more comfortable conveying his feelings, he still felt embarrassed talking about them._

_"Nevermind, do whatever you want."_

_Amy sighed and smiled. "I'll see you in three days...oh and Shadow?"_

_"What?"_

_Before leaving the Resistance Main Room she said two words._

_"Thank you."_

_._

_"Shadow, could you just stop walking around? I need to finish my paperwork too!" Silver added as he turned his chair to look at Shadow. "What are you so worried about anyway?"_

_"Amy went to a mission alone. It's not like her to do this." Shadow said as he didn't stop walking around the room._

_"Oh, yeah, I wouldn't worry too much. Each month, she always goes away for three days and comes back."_

_"Where does she go?"_

_"Nobody knows. She only says that she's going to a mission but that mission doesn't exist. There are no files nor reports, no paperwork-"_

_Silver stopped as he watched Shadow exiting the room._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Silver asked._

_"To look for Amy. Her situation sounds strange, she may be in a dangerous situation. I won't risk it."_

_"She will get angry."_

_"I will risk it...Thank you for the information." And with that Shadow left._

_"You are welcome-" Silver stopped immediately. Did Shadow just thank him?_

_He smiled to himself, maybe today was a good day to ask Blaze out on a date._

_._

_With Shadow's previous spy knowledge, it was easy for him to find Amy. Asking around, he found out that the pink hedgehog always went to Green Hill village._

_The village was small, so he was able to localize her fast. He saw her entering a hotel and since it was dark, he decided to spend the night there as well._

_He woke up early and waited outside the hotel, hiding on a nearby tree as the shadows helped him camouflage._

_He saw her exciting out of the hotel and he quietly followed her._

_Amy went straight to the forest and Shadow saw her looking around as if she was trying to look for something._

_She finally found it, but her happy face suddenly became sad as she saw a destroyed flower crop._

_"So, you are that lady!"_

_A grey cat boy appeared out of nowhere, his face showing annoyance. "You are that lady that always come each month and plants flowers on our lands."_

_"I didn't know this was your land." Amy continued. "I apologize-"_

_"You are also that lady who brings those nasty flowers to the grave of Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"_

_Amy stood quiet, she knew her flowers weren't the best because she couldn't keep an eye on them like she wanted to. Most of the flowers would be dead, or just not as beautiful as they could be._

_"Look, lady, this is the birthplace of the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. After everything he was done for the world, do you think he deserves the best flowers and not just some fangirl's ugly flowers like yours?" The grey cat boy added, he touched his forehead and continued. "Please stop coming and stoping planting on our lands because if you keep it up, I'll do exactly what I did to your plants to you."_

_With that, the cat boy left._

_Shadow made a mental note, to visit the cat boy next time he had time._

_._

_He followed her to what it was Sonic's grave. None the less he kept his distance._

_She saw her place two small purple larkspur on his grave._

_Shadow never thought to see Amy like that. Something inside of him changed the moment he saw her cry like that._

_She stayed there for hours and when she wiped off her tears, Shadow realized just how strong of a person she was._

_Amy said a lot of things to the grave but Shadow restrained himself from listening, trying to respect that moment she was having._

_Amy stood up from her knees, nodded to herself and walked away._

_Shadow admired the pink hedgehog for being a good leader and fighter. but now he admired her for her brave soul._

_And he didn't realize that those feelings of admiration were becoming something more._

.

.

.

"She worked so hard to move on and then you just appear out nowhere and decide to be on her life again?" Shadow angrily planted another seed, he didn't look at Sonic. "I don't blame her for hating gardening now. It brings back bad memories. Just like when I lost Maria...I hated the world because everything reminded me of her-"

"It took you years to move on from Maria when you lost her...she comes back and you take her in just like that?" Sonic had dropped his gardening tools, trying to get Shadow's attention.

"It's different."

"I was gone for six months and came back. The feelings Amy had for me were still there. But Maria was gone for years, she comes back and you love her?" Sonic added. "Do you actually love Maria?"

"Of course I do! Maria was my first friend in the past and-"

"But Amy is your future...she is your best friend."

Sonic wasn't angry for Shadow getting angry at him. Sonic was angry that Shadow was clearly angry at Amy for picking him.

Unlike Shadow and Maria's relationships, Sonic and Amy actually had a solid story.

They knew each other for the longest time, they went on dates before becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

But Shadow and Maria? They were in a relationship two weeks later after Maria arrived at the Resistance.

"Just admit it already...you are jealous of what Amy and I have... our relationship is based on love ... nothing like what you have with Maria."

Shadow had an internal fight with himself. He didn't know if he should punch Sonic or save it for later when he finished his part of the job.

"But she still loves me and not you," Shadow added and at that moment Sonic felt his heart skip a bit. "I remembered you telling me...last night when we were drinking."

"Was that true?"

Sonic hesitated for a second. He could laugh it off and say it was a joke but he needed to know where he was standing. He took a big gulp of air to finally let his answer rest with the wind.

"Yes." Sonic simply said. "Do you love her too?"

Shadow looked down to the ground, he was thinking on his response but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a feminine voice he recognized too well.

"Answer, Shadow..." Maria asked as he approached both hedgehogs as Amy followed her up close.

"Do you love Amy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. E

Maria was a simple girl or so she thought. She was deep asleep until Amy found her some time ago. When she had awakened from her sleep, she couldn't remember much. Flashbacks now and then of her being in a weird spaceship, being medicated all the time and staying on bed.

Now that she had the opportunity to explore the world as her past self wanted, the pink hedgehog refused to let her go.

She begged her to stay but there was no way convincing Maria.

That was until Shadow showed up.

.

_"So, what do you say?"_

_Shadow was nervous. Coming from him that was a strange sight. He looked down to the ground, he looked from side to side, expecting an answer._

_"I don't know...what to say." Maria blushed at Shadow's questions. Don't misunderstand her, she was honored. From what she knew, Shadow was a respected hero, a great individual and of course a very good looking folk as well._

_"You could say yes."_

_There were a lot of things Maria was scared of and that was not being able to find the right place for her._

_Shadow just seemed to be so open to accepting her._

_"I'll say yes if you answer my question correctly," Maria added. She watched Shadow nod his head slightly, still nervous. Maria still couldn't remember him to be honest. At first, she just wanted to escape and leave her past behind and that includes Shadow. She was going to leave him with the thought that his beloved Maria was living her best life on the planet she always wanted to visit._

_But seeing his face...she just had to give him a chance._

_"I don't know if I would be able to love you the way you ask me to... and What happened at the ARK, all of that...I want to forget. Would you be ok with that?"_

_Maria saw no hesitation. Shadow responded immediately._

_"Yes...and I promise you not to love you for who you were...but for who you are now."_

_Maria felt her heartbeat speed up. Shadow held her delicate hands as she whispered yes to him._

_She had fallen for that lie._

.

.

.

Things began to become more clear when she began to hear the stories Amy and Shadow shared.

She had to admit that she was a bit jealous of the relationship they had. It was something really unique, a special bond she couldn't quite describe.

But she knew it was there.

However, she still admires the pink one. Not only because she was Captain of the Resistance, was a good fighter or because she was just amazing overall.

Maria admired her because Amy was able to do something she couldn't.

And that was to give up on Shadow.

Maria had grown to love Shadow. How couldn't she?

He was just amazing. He was caring, selfless and his flaws also made him perfect in her eyes.

But Maria had made a mistake.

_"Why are you so worried about her anyway? I am sure she can take care of herself." Maria was in Shadow's room, trying to calm him down as he found out the news of Amy going on a solo mission._

_"I know she can! It's just that I know she hates going on solo missions. She takes me or Cream or anyone in Team Dark Rose. Something must of have happened-"_

_"Shadow, just calm down." Maria sat on his couch as she grabbed him by his hand, making him sit next to her. "I am sure Amy is the type who likes to enjoy her independence. Doing a solo mission once in a while should be good for her."_

_"It's not that...she left without saying a word, she-"_

_Shadow was immediately interrupted by Maria kissing him. He was surprised by her actions._

_"Don't worry alright?" Maria whispered to his ear. "While you are with me, there's nothing you should be worrying about."_

_Maria continued to kiss him, more passionately as the second passed. Shadow didn't want to be rude at her intentions so he kissed her back softly as he pusher her._

_"Wait, Maria. I don't want to-"_

_"Just lose yourself a little." She continued to kiss him but Shadow resisted._

_"But, Amy. She needs me-"_

_"I need you."_

_Maria kissed him again and again until she felt Shadow grab her arms, pulling her away._

_"I said no!"_

_Shadow regretted saying that the minute he saw Maria's hurt face._

_"I am sorry," she said._

_"No...I am sorry I yelled at you." Shadow grabbed Maria by her hands and he softly caresses them._

_Maria looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "It's just that... you give so much attention to Amy...it makes me wonder if...Amy is more important to you than me."_

_"You are both equally important to me." He responded._

_"But I am your girlfriend! I should be more important to you!"_

_Shadow took a few seconds to respond. He then softly kissed her on the forehead._

_"You both are equally important to me...but I don't love her...I love you."_

_Once again, Maria believed in his lies._

.

.

.

_"It's been a while... since we've done this."_

_"It...It really has."_

Maria had been watching the two interact from afar. Shadow was resting his head on Amy's lap. He looked so peaceful that even she didn't want their moment to end.

His face and whole body were relaxed as Amy caressed his fur. Amy had a kind look on her face, her eyes shone the moment her eyes met his.

Maria sighed out loud to keep herself from crying.

She had realized two things.

That Shadow cared for Amy more than he realized...but he just couldn't comprehend his feelings yet.

And that she was just completely in love with him. Maria was in love with Shadow, with Shadow who snores whenever he sleeps with stress. Shadow who secretly eats sweets in his room like a little kid. Shadow who likes to drink coffee at night even if that prevents him from sleeping.

Maria was in love with Shadow who is completely in love with Amy Rose.

She was at his mercy, she was completely in love with him. The hedgehog who couldn't remember anything about had now become a special person to her.

There was no denying that fact.

The fact that Shadow loved Amy but he didn't know and the fact she was selfish.

Marias was selfish because she just couldn't let him go. She just couldn't.

Maria loved everything about Shadow and that included the way he was in love with Amy.

and that was her doom.

.

.

.

A few months passed since Amy and Sonic became an 'official' couple.

and Shadow wasn't doing any good.

Moody all the time, angry and sarcastic.

It was a new side of Shadow she wasn't too pleased to see but still accepted.

_"What is next? Going on missions together? I swear I am going to lose it if he starts calling her cheesy nicknames-"_

_"Come on Shadow, they are in love. Let them be." Maria said as she ate her salad next to him._

_"What are you going to know anyway? You don't know Amy as I do." Shadow stood up from his seat as he rolled his eyes in annoyance._

Maria looked at him walked away. She looked sadly at her food but her attention was drawn away from it as she felt some tap her shoulder.

It was Shadow again, he looked to the side embarrassed. "I am sorry."

Maria nodded in acceptance and for the rest of their lunch, she noticed how her boyfriend only focused his eyes on the new couple.

"You really care for her... Don't you?" Maria asked.

Shadow responded without hesitation. "More than anything or anyone."

That was when Maria knew, that she couldn't keep on loving his lies.

.

.

.

Maria was ok when she heard Shadow's answer.

And after that, nothing really changed.

Everyone went back, to the Resistance HQ after they got Silver back.

How they got him back, would be told in another time because Silver was in so much trouble that it took days for everyone to clear out his name.

There was a lot of punishment for the SSS hedgehogs, they couldn't do anything but to comply.

"I heard Sonic stole the major's pet pig!"

"Really? I heard Shadow burned down a whole flower plantation."

"That's nothing! Silver almost died! Shadow and Sonic left him at-"

"Enough gossiping! Go back to work, please!" Maria said as she gave the talking agents a stern look. The three nodded and they went immediately back to work.

Maria smiled to herself as she went to her desk. She began to type her report when she received a notification from Shadow.

She sighed as she typed and answer.

.

.

.

Everyone loved Maria, she was beyond perfect in every single aspect. Beautiful, smart, young, strong but she had secrets.

Deep secrets that she didn't want anyone to know, especially Shadow.

Only one person knew and that was Amy Rose, current captain of the Resistance.

"Hey, Maria!" Amy greeted her as she entered her room. "Everything all right? Has Shadow finished his punishment?"

"I think he still needs a couple of more hours before he is done...Sorry to bother you so late." Maria took a sit in the living room as Amy sat next to her. "How is Sonic doing?"

"No worries, and he is doing fine. He has to do some errands for the major and finish his punishment. On the good side, Sonic is allowed to see Dave once a week and take him out for a walk."Amy added.

"Who could have thought that they created such a strong bond with a pig in a night."

"Well, they did their own fair amount of disaster...I don't even want to remember." Amy sighed and shook her head at the memories. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

It was now or never.

"I have a favor to ask you," Maria added. "I want to leave the Resistance."

.

.

.


	11. Epilogue

It has been a day since Shadow heard from Maria and he was starting to worry.

After finishing his punishment, he slept all day the day after and he hasn't had contact with Maria.

Or anyone by that matter.

He popped his back as he walked through the Resistance's hallway.

He made a stop at the entrance of the Resistance' Main Room. He popped his neck this time and the door open automatically as he walked in. He saw Amy typing on her computer and went to her right away.

"Hey...have you seen Maria?" Shadow asked her.

Amy began to panic, she promised Maria that she wasn't going to tell Shadow anything until tonight. Giving her enough time to be as far away from the Resistance.

"Um, actually-"

"Hey Amy, Shadow...Now that you two are here, should we talk about that mission?" Rouge entered the room alongside Omega and Cream.

"Oh yes!" Amy said, relieved to be saved by the bell.

"Mission?", Shadow asked.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you. We need to go investigate Eggman's new base. Rumors are going around that Eggman is creating a new biological weapon...I think it's worth checking out." Amy added.

"Sounds good...I just need to find Maria first to let her know...When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

Shadow's expression changed. He was excited, it has been a long time since Team Dark Rose had a mission altogether. He couldn't wait to tell Maria about it.

.

.

.

Shadow kept looking for Maria and there was no sign of her. He went to the dining room, the first and third main room of the Resistance.

He finally checked Maria's room just to find nothing. He began to panic, he was worried. It was starting to get dark and he headed to Amy's room if there is anyone who knew about Maria's whereabouts it was her. If anyone in the Resistance was in a mission, they would have to go through Amy first.

Shadow was about to knock on Amy's door until he heard someone else in her room.

"So... she just left?"

"I didn't want to let her go...but she insisted and I couldn't make her stay," Amy said.

Shadow didn't want to intrude, but a feeling inside of him told that he needed to hear this conversation.

"Are you going to tell Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Maria asked me to not tell him until she was far away."

"Shadow...he is going to be hurt."

"I know... and I don't know how to tell him."

Shadow heard Amy sigh, he then heard Sonic do the same as well.

"Don't worry Rose...I'll helps you through this."

"Thank you Sonic...I don't know what I would without you."

Shadow couldn't hear anything else. He storming down his room and began to pack his things away.

.

.

.

The sun was already down. Amy was in her room, alone, thinking on the way she was going to tell Shadow about Maria.

She heard knocking on her door, she stood up from her bed, trying to be as fast as she could; she opened the door and found a preoccupied Rouge.

"You are alright?"

"It's Shadow, he is acting weird."

"What?"

"He is outside with a backpack. I asked him if he was ready for our mission...but he told me he wasn't going with us."

Amy studied Rouge's face and she felt like she wasn't telling her everything.

"I'll talk to him right now...You look for Omega and meet me outside the Resistance."

Amy ran outside the Resistance HQ, her heart beating rapidly from getting ready so fast. Her backpack was full of items she might need for the trip, food, accessories, essentials. She saw Shadow a few meters away from the entranced of the Resistance. She was able to catch up to him and was about to greet him when he turned around with an angry, disappointed face.

"Hey, ready to go to the mission?" Amy asked, trying to change the mood.

"No." Shadow simply said and he kept walking.

Amy watched him walk into the darkness and with a louder voice she asked, "So...where are you going?"

"Going to look for Maria."

Amy felt her heart stop, she stopped walking but he didn't.

"She doesn't want to be found."

"Not by anyone but me."

"If that was true, she would have told you she was leaving."

"Doesn't matter if she tells me or not...she knows I'll find her."

Shadow kept on walking, giving his back to Amy and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you stop walking and look at me?!"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes..."

Shadow stopped and turned to face her. "Then, tell me where she is."

"I can't."

There was no answer from him. He just kept walking.

"What is your problem?!" Amy ran in front of him, making Shadow stop in his tracks.

Shadow hesitated he took a big deep breath before losing his cool. "My problem? My problem is that you know where my girlfriend is and you won't tell me."

"I promised her, I wouldn't say anything."

"Oh, but you can tell Sonic."

"It's different."

"How is it different?"

"He is my boyfriend, he-" Amy tried to defend Sonic but Shadow wasn't going to back down.

Shadow was hurt. He was done with everything. He was done with Amy putting on Sonic first. He was done with not understanding her motives, his own motives.

He was done that things had changed.

"That is the whole point! Everything changed when Sonic became your boyfriend! You spend all of your time with him! You tell him everything! That used to be me! I was your best friend and you would tell me everything and now... you can't even tell me where my girlfriend is."

Amy understood Shadow's motives. But she couldn't tell him. She made a promised and for Shadow's safety, she preferred for him to hate her. "I can't because...because if you go...you may not come-back."

"It doesn't matter what you say...I am still going to look for her."

Amy felt like her life was going away. Watching Shadow slip away from her fingers, she just knew that if leaves...he wouldn't be able to come back to her. She won't be able to see him again.

"I... I love...I love y-"

Amy didn't say it to make Shadow stay. She knew that Shadow would leave her. He would leave and this was the only moment she could tell him.

It was now or never.

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare say it when you don't mean it." Shadow wasn't controlling himself. He was filled with anger.

"But... I do-"

"No, you don't. If you do...You wouldn't be with him. You wouldn't let him touch you. You wouldn't let him call you _'Rose'._ " Shadow raised his voice. He hasn't done that in years and Amy felt herself break down. Angry and sad.

"I love you so much that I brought Maria to you! I tried to be happy for both of you although it hurt me. I tried to move on although it was hard! So don't tell me I don't love you when you don't know just how I felt!" Amy had tears in her eyes. She was disappointed and furious at Shadow's reaction. She just hated not being able to tell him the truth. That promise was tying her down.

But it was the price she had to pay.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Shadow asked.

"Because I knew...because I knew that it was always been about Maria..." Amy sighed, "It was Maria then and it is Maria now."

Shadow kept silent. He looked up at the starry sky. The sky made him remember the day he talked to Sonic. The cold in the wind made him shiver a little bit and the tension was the same as that day.

Shadow came back to himself as Amy proceeds to ask a question.

"You are still going to look for her... Don't you?"

"Yes." He simply said.

"Was I ever...more than a friend to you?"

.

.

.

_A drunk Shadow and Sonic laid down on the grass as they turned on fireworks. Some were small and others really big._

_"I wish Amy was here," Sonic said as he turned on a wick of a firework with a lighter._

_Shadow sighed, "Me too."_

_"Shouldn't you be saying 'I wish Maria was here?"_

_"Why?"_

_"She is your girlfriend."_

_Shadow kept his quiet once again, sometimes he forgets about that fact._

_"You don't love her," Sonic added. "You think you do but you don't."_

_Shadow turned on another firework, a bigger one this time. "No, I do love her...it's just-"_

_"Amy...you love Amy." Sonic looked at the stars accepting his faith. "But I love her more."_

_Shadow changed his attitude and continued._

_"You don't know anything about her. You-"_

_"She cleans when she is stressed. She loves writing in secret. She says she doesn't care much about appearance, but still does her hair every day." Sonic made a pause. "She likes our midnight's conversations, she likes how I make her breakfast every morning and she loves it when I call her nicknames."_

_The last sentence had caught Shadow's attention and he asked, "Nicknames?"_

_"Yes, like Ames or Rose. She likes Rose better, so I often call her that." Sonic said this as he took the lighter and turned on another firework._

_Shadow left out an annoyed sighed._

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Believe what you want...you lost already...she's mine."_

_"If I ever hear you call Amy 'Rose' and I see her complain about it, then I promise you...I'll won't get between you two."_

_Shadow had just so much confidence and trust in Amy that he was sure she wouldn't let Sonic call her that. Rose was a nickname he gave her, something special and unique only they could share._

_The last thing that united them as best friends was that nickname and because Shadow was the only one who could call her that._

_Just him...no one else but him._

_"Deal."_

_Sonic smiled happily knowing that he had already won._

_Shadow smirked to himself as he turned on the biggest firework they had. He didn't know the disappointment that his future would bring him._

_"Wait a second..." Sonic squinted his eyes as he looked up to the sky. "Wasn't that the big firework Silver was sleeping on?"_

_"What? No, Silver is sleeping on that firework-" Shadow looked around finding no other firework left._

_"Oh, Chaos-"_

_KABOOM!_

_._

_._

_._

This would be the moment that will define everything.

His answer will be definite. Shadow couldn't deny the fact that he was hurt. That he was disappointed and especially...

heartbroken.

He knew for a fact that Amy didn't love him anymore. That the words that she was saying were only her way of keeping him on the Resistance.

That her words were meant for someone else.

For everyone else, it could have just a simple, stupid nickname, that it didn't matter.

But for him it was everything.

It meant the level of intimacy he had with Amy.

That nickname made him remember everything they had gone through. Battles, hangouts, intimate and funny moments.

That nickname was always there.

And for someone to just come and steal that away from him.

It just pained him.

It was selfish of him...maybe he really hasn't had changed at all.

Amy didn't love him anymore, not like he does not for her.

But Maria did.

And for now, he will try his best to find her and love her back.

He was so incredibly stupid. For not knowing his feelings, for not being able to express them.

For being scared that he was going to lose her...When he already had the moment Sonic came into their lives.

Shadow looked one last time Amy as he appreciated her beautiful features, already knowing that he was going to miss her as he would miss a day without sunlight.

It would pain not seeing her, as it pained him not being able to her, he loves her.

"No," Shadow said and he simply walked away...

Nothing really changed when Shadow found out that Amy had a boyfriend.

Well, that was a lie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Change: Book I: End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading 'The Change' I want to thank everyone who read this story, especially the Spanish readers, who although this book is originally in English, have come to read the story in Spanish with my bad translations. I will be translating my past story in Spanish so I hope you look forward to reading those!

Now for The Change: Book II: I still don't know if I should keep writing. If I see that people like it a lot, then yes, I'll write book two. Book II will take in-depth about Maria's true origin and dark secret and why Shadow must not it at any cost. As well that the Resistance will be facing a new deadly threat, the Zombot virus and Infinite maybe.

We will be exploring more of Shadow and Amy's relationship and why their bond is so strong. I'll talk more about Blaze and Silver's relationship as well.

Something that I am excited about is to explore Sonic and Maria's friendship because these two characters don't interact much in this book...it may lead to something else?

Will Shadow and Amy ever be together?

We shall find out...Until next time! 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
